


After The Fall

by tinyfrisk



Category: Undertale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Multi, Other, Post pacifist, dont know where im going with this, evil chara is evil, frisk and asriel are really cute, im mostly using this as a vent outlit, mason gets emo about their kin feelings, may have to change the rating later idk, pacifist run, past runs mentions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7645894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyfrisk/pseuds/tinyfrisk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a year since Frisk's last completed run, everythings fine, they're lowkey famous, their family seems happy, even Asriel is back to his old self and living on the surface with them. But time doesn't seem to be healing wounds as fast as Frisk had hoped, lingering tension is still there, and they're ready for it to give out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: just a few quick notes! im an an older fanfiction writer, i've been writing for a really long time, and im returning to the fanfiction world for a little bit after quite a few years of giving up on it. most importantly, im actually kin with frisk, (if youre not cool with that please refrain from being rude) and some of this is based off my memories but not all. it's mostly modified to make sense for a plot, though details are true to my canon, if you have questions im happy to answer! hopefully you enjoy my little vent fic. >w

“Frisk,” A voice tugged at me, trying to get my attention. “Psssst. Frisk!” 

I glanced over my shoulder to the desk behind me to see my yellow dinosaur-like friend, Monster Kid. They were doing everything they could to get my attention. 

“It’s math, MK.” I yawned. “Just let me sleep.” 

“Yo, I got nothing against the idea of sleeping in class, my dude.” Monster Kid told me. “Just hand this note down the line for me, ‘k? It’d kind of be awkward of me to be sticking my feet in people’s faces.” 

Monster Kid did most things with their feet, as, well, they had no arms to do that with. Technically they had a pair of mechanical arms that were semi functional, but for whatever reason they preferred the feet method, probably just out of habit, there’d been no mechanical arms down in the underground. 

I rolled my eyes at them, but did it anyway, taking their folded up note and passing it to the kid next to me. 

“Bro, you’re the best.” They told me. 

“Mmhmm.” I yawned again, laying my head back on the desk. I always thought about how proud of me Sans would be if he knew I was slacking off in class. (He’d of course be proud secretly, because he wouldn’t want Toriel to see him encouraging “negative” behavior.) 

Most of you probably know me, not to be conceited, but most people tended to know of me, I did save the underground, after all. (Technically, Asriel did if I was being honest, but I helped.) 

But in case you live under a rock and don’t know who I am. 

I’m Frisk, I’m 12, I like fencing and my mom’s butterscotch-cinnamon pie, I was human but my family was made up of Monsters, and about a year ago, more or less, I had saved the world. (Again, I gave most of the credit to Asriel.) 

My family was pretty unconventional. It was me, Sans, Toriel, Papyrus, and Asriel all under one roof. 

Sans was a skeleton who loved puns and had a big (metaphorical) heart. (obviously, he has no heart, he’s, again, a skeleton.) He loved me a lot and I loved him, and he was kind of like a parental figure to me, but also my best friend. (One of many.)

Toriel was my mom and my school Teacher, she loved kids and baking, and sewing, and lots of other things, and was very encouraging at home, but strict about school things (strict in the nicest way possible) she was always lecturing me to get my work done. 

Papyrus was Sans’ taller but younger brother, he was uppity and very intellectual , he loved puzzles, and cooking (though he was very bad at it), and he was part of a debate club at his school, which he was pretty amazing at. He was also probably the most positive person I knew, other than maybe, Toriel, but his enthusiasm always beat her out, he and I had gone on a date once back in the underground, but he rejected me, which was kind of sad for me at first but in the end I was happy for it because Papyrus and I were pretty platonic at this point, and it would have gotten weird eventually. 

Last but not least, was Asriel, my best friend in the whole world, Toriel’s blood child (unlike me who was just her honorary child), and my best friend (not in the summer though, I tried to stay away from him and his firey fur from hell in the summer). He was sweet, adorable, and I loved him a lot, and he cared about me, and I cared about him. He’d kept the green soul he’d absorbed (with permission from the soul, of course) after everything and managed to keep his form and come with us to the surface, which I could never stop smiling about because nothing could ever be perfect without Azzy. 

They were all my family and I wouldn’t trade them for anything. 

It was Wednesday, and Wednesdays were Fencing meets, so those were the days I didn’t get to walk home with Asriel and Toriel. 

Toriel used to always come back to the school after my meets to walk me home out of worry for me, but then I reminded her that I had navigated the underground all on my own all the times that I had and she agreed that I had a point and stopped fawning over me, Sans had also advised her to let me be, Sans usually sided with me, at least to my face, I didn’t know about in private, I worried sometimes that he may just be humoring me, but I never dwelled on it. 

‘Reset?’ A voice played in my head, startling me. I felt a weight against my chest, and I had to remind myself to breathe. Every once in awhile I heard it, I heard a little voice in my head telling me to reset, and I had to remember that it was all in my head, Chara wasn’t there anymore, they couldn’t make me do this anymore. 

But logic of it all aside, I still panicked. Nothing in the world could make me reset, even if Chara came back. I had worked for this, and I would have rather died than reset and put my family through hell. (Not that most of them would ever know, and that part scared me.) So many things had happened and most of them didn’t even know it. 

I didn’t even know if it was the last run that Papyrus and I had gone on a date on. It was all so blurred together, that I didn’t even know if that had happened in his mind. Maybe we only “hung out” the last run. Who even knew what was considered real to them. I’d have to ask Sans, maybe he’d know. He remembered things from past runs more clearly than me sometimes. 

‘Reset?’ The voice asked me again. 

“They’re not real—well, they’re not here anymore.” I whispered to myself as I walked down the sidewalk just wanting to get home. “They can’t control me. I’m fine, Sans is fine, everyone’s fine.” I told myself. 

I didn’t hear the voice in my head the rest of the walk home. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

“Frisk, are you sure you’re all right?” Asriel asked me concerned, after dinner when we’d headed back to our shared room. 

He was looking up from his 3ds from his bed, and looking at me with those big sad eyes, almost begging me to tell him what was wrong even without having to say it. 

“You slept a lot today in school, and you seemed off after you got home from your meet.” He told me, as if I didn’t already know that. 

“I’m fine, Azzy.” I told him, smiling lightly to assure him. “I just nearly had an episode on the way home, is all.” 

Asriel dropped his 3ds on his bed and made his way across the room sitting across from me on my bed. 

“That’s not anything to brush off, Frisk! An episode is an episode, did anything happen?” He asked. His eyes widened. “Did you hear them?” 

“No, ‘Az, I didn’t.” I said, feeling a little upset and stressed. “I heard a voice in my head that was probably my own that I’m blowing out of proportion.” 

“So you did hear them!” Asriel said. 

I put my finger to his lips trying to get him to keep it down. 

“It’s not really them, they’re long gone.” I said. 

Asriel hung his head. “How can you be sure?” He asked. 

I hated when he asked that question. ‘How can you be sure?’ I wasn’t! But I wanted to be, it had been a whole year since my last reset, and I didn’t want it to happen again, I couldn’t be tempted, I had to stop all of it, whether it was their voice or my own it didn’t matter, I wouldn’t do it, I wouldn’t reset. 

“You know I don’t like to talk about this.” I said, softly. 

I let my head fall against his shoulder. “I-I know…I just worry for you.” Asriel said, sympathetically, patting my head apologetically. “D-do you wanna sleep in my bed?” He asked. 

I did that sometimes, sometimes when I was scared from a nightmare and sometimes because of an off day where I didn’t feel up to being alone. 

“It’s not be that bad, ‘Az.” I told him. 

“W-well…! Just for fun, like a sleepover, like we do sometimes?” He asked. 

I half smiled at him. “Okay, fine.” 

“Great! I’ll try to find us a movie that we can watch on my phone.” He said, taking his phone out and searching the world wide web for a movie that was streamable.

I hated to worry him so much, I felt bad, Asriel deserved better. 

But no matter how much I denied my off day, he could read me like an open book, maybe watching dumb movies curled up in Asriel’s bed wasn’t such a bad idea, after all, no matter how much I hated to appear weak.


End file.
